User blog:Eeneend/De thuislozen, hoofdstuk een.
De thuislozen Hoofdstuk een De dood van een eiland. Vol afgrijzen keek de astrologe Descic omhoog, het kon niet waar zijn, het mocht niet, maar sterren trekken zich over het algemeen niet zo veel aan van de belangen van een ga-matoran. Dit moest turaga Nemis weten, dit moest het hele eiland weten. Halsoverkop rende ze naar de hut van de turaga. Turaga Nemis, de turaga van het water, zat stil te mediteren in haar hut. Ze overdacht haar verleden, als machtige toa, ze overdacht haar heden als leider van de ga-matoran, en de toekomst. Ze wist allang wat er ging gebeuren, ze had de andere turaga erover vertelt, maar die zeiden dat het beter geheim kon blijven omdat de kans dat het ging gebeuren minuscuul was, en dat het allen maar voor onrust zou zorgen, alleen turaga Sanay van Le-herem nam haar echt serieus. Maar hoe meer ze omhoog keek hoe zekerder ze was over haar voorspelling. Ze wist ook dat over enkele seconden Descic haar hut zou binnenstormen om buiten adem te stamelen dat de wereld zou vergaan, en ze wist ook dat ze spoedig dood zou zijn. Het leven had geen verassingen meer voor haar. Daar gebeurde het, precies zoals ze had voorspeld, Descic kwam haar hut binnenstormen en stamelde buiten adem dat de wereld zou vergaan. Zonder op te kijken zij ze, alsof ze niet allang wist wat er ging gebeuren, ga, en zoek een veilige plek, ik zal de rest van het eiland evacueren. In zijn werkplaats, zat de ta-matoran Ahirim rustig, met zijn hamer op een stuk metaal te slaan. Hij wist nog niet wat hij ging maken, een wapen, of een gebruiksvoorwerp. Al denkende hoorde hij niet wat er buiten gebeurde (zijn werkplaats had dikke muren), maar op een gegeven moment hoorde hij het toch. Hij liep de vochtige warmte van de straten van Ta-herem in. Onmiddellijk stond hij in een gaos van jewelste, het nieuws had het eens zo rustige Ta-herem bereikt. Overal sleurden ta-matoran af en aan met wapens, potten, planten, je kon het zo gek niet bedenken. Ahirim, die niet hield van herrie of drukte vroeg aan een voorbijstormende dorpsgenoot waarom het hele eiland verhuisd moest worden. Iëk, want zo heette hij, schreeuwde dat het eiland verwoest ging worden. onmiddellijk rende Ahirim zijn werkplaats binnen en pakte zijn dierbaarste gereedschap bijeen en haastte zich naar de boten. Eenmaal buiten liet hij zijn gereedschap uit zijn handen vallen, wat hij zag was ongelooflijk, een enorme tsunami raasde op het eiland af. Hij pakte zijn gereedschap weer op en rende verder. Een paar dagen eerder zat de turaga van Le-herem, Sanay, te dubben over wat hij moest doen. Turaga Nemis had hem van tevoren ingelicht over de tsunami. Als hij zou besluiten om de lange reis naar de kust te maken zouden er ongetwijfeld veel matoran sterven en liepen ze het risico niet op tijd de kust te bereiken, binnen zo’n korte tijd een luchtschip maken dat groot genoeg is om het hele dorp in te vervoeren kon ook niet. Na nog een tijdje hard nadenken wist hij het. Onmiddellijk riep hij al zijn handwerklieden bijeen en gaf de opdracht een enorm vlot te maken, dat groot genoeg is om iedereen op te vervoeren, en dat vervolgens op de hoogst vinbare plek neer te leggen. De vaklui wisten dat er haast bij was dus begonnen ze in rap tempo bomen om te hakken. Binnen een uur was het vlot klaar, en lag het op de gewenste plek. Binnen een kwartier zaten alle le-matoran op het vlot. Het water kwam. Inmiddels waren de andere dorpen al reeds geëvacueerd, en maakten zich zorgen over de le-matoran, het eiland stond nu echt op het punt verzwolgen te worden. Met een enorme kracht spoelde een gigantische golf over het eiland, het vlot werd opgepakt en als een veertje meegenomen. Samen met de achtergebleven matoran en de turaga werd al het andere op het eiland, rahi, bomen, bergen, vulkanen en zelfs hele woestijnen, weggevaagd, om alleen nog in verhalen en legendes te bestaan. De le-matoran hielden zich stevig vast aan de touwen van het vlot, bang om in het kolkende water te vallen. Ze kwamen niet los, er moest gewicht over boord gegooid worden. eerst de zware dingen, beelden, muziekinstrumenten, alles wat ze niet nodig hadden werd meedogenloos over boord gegooid. Toen zonbeetje alles wat ze hadden in het woeste water verdwenen was, waren ze nog te zwaar, iemand moest zich opofferen, maar wie? Op het allerlaatste moment sprong turaga Sanay overboord, waarmee de laatste turaga in de golven verdwenen was. Eindelijk hield het water op met kolken, en dreven de matoran op een rustig geworden zee. Ze hijgden van uitputting, weenden om de achtergeblevenen, en maakten zich klaar voor de zoektocht naar een nieuw thuis. For anyone who can't read it: sorry, for anyone who bareley wants to read it: the google translater does a good job, and for anyone who doesn't want to read it: what are you doing here! Oh, and for anyone who readed it, did you liked it? Category:Blog posts